paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
An Aquatic Pup Love
This article was written by SistersShiraandSkye aka ChaseandSkyerox...It’s the first story in a three part series This story is a crackship story of mine so it’ll be in the crackship universe AN:Do Not Edit This Page Unless You Have My Permission Summary: Ever since Shira joined the Paw Patrol Zuma has had a huge crush on her and she doesn’t know it yet. However, Zuma thinks she likes other girls. Does Shira like other girls? Does she like Zuma? Also, Will Zuma tell Shira he likes her and will she like him back? Find out in An Aquatic Pup Love. Characters: • Zuma • Shira • Chase • Skye • Rubble • Rocky • Marshall • Ryder Story: *it was a beautiful fall day in Adventure Bay and the pups were all around doing their own thing* Rubble: (playing tag with Chase and Rocky) I’m going to get you Rocky! (Chasing him) Rocky: no you won’t! (Running) Rubble: (jumps and tags him) I got you! Rocky: no I’m it! Chase: (walks over) hey pups you wanna go watch tv Apollo is on soon Rocky: okay! Rubble: sure! Let’s go! *they go off and watch apollo* *meanwhile Marshall and Skye are playing pup pup boogie* Marshall: I’m going to win Skye Skye: no you’re not! *they keep dancing and Skye wins* Marshall: awww I lost Skye: another round? Marshall: sure! *they both play another round* *meanwhile Shira is walking by Zuma’s puphouse* Zuma: hi Shiwa Shira: hi Zuma Zuma: whewe awe you going? Shira: I’m going for a walk around town Zuma: oh okay Shira: would you like to come with me? Zuma: (blushing) o-okay suwe I’ll go with you Shira: okay *they both go out for a walk around town* Shira: today’s a great day Zuma: yeah dudette Shira: (blushes) yeah Zuma: anyways what do you wanna do Shiwa? Shira: I don’t know after I’m done going for my Walk I may go to the beach Zuma: okay dudette Shira: (smiles) I’m actually going to head there now? Wanna come? Zuma: no thanks dudette I’ll head back to the lookout Shira: okay see you soon Zuma: okay *they both go their separate ways and soon enough Zuma makes it back home* Zuma: *sighs* what am I going to do? *Chase notices him and goes over to him* Chase: hi Zuma you okay? Zuma: yeah dude I guess.... Chase: Zuma I can tell something’s wrong Zuma: *sigh* okay dude I’ll tell you Chase: okay Zuma: I like Shira Chase: so do I we all do she’s a great friend Zuma: not like that dude I love her Chase: oooh okay why don’t you just tell her? Zuma: I’m scawed dude what if she doesn’t like me back you know she’s a lesbian Chase: true but you won’t know unless you ask for all we know she actually likes you back Zuma: okay Chase: we can help you we need Ryder let’s go! Zuma: okay *they both run off to find Ryder and they find him playing on his pup pad* Chase: Ryder! Ryder! Ryder: hi Chase hi Zuma what’s up? Chase: we need to help Zuma ask Shira out he is in love with her Ryder: Zuma is this true? Zuma: (nods yes) Ryder: awwww that’s sweet sure we can help *Ryder calls the pups* Ryder: pups to the lookout! Except for you Shira we won’t need you Shira: (through her puptag) oh okay Ryder *with that said the pups gather into the elevator* Rubble: Marshall you didn’t crash this time Marshall: huh you’re right my legs must love me today *they all laugh as they go up and meet Ryder* *they get into position* Chase: ready for action Ryder sir! Skye: hey where’s my sis? Ryder: we won’t need her especially for this emergency Rocky: how come? Ryder: because it’s a love emergency Rubble: really? Who loves who? Ryder: (smiles) well.... *gets cut off by Zuma* Zuma: I am in love with Shira Skye: gasp! That’s so sweet! Zuma: (giggles) thank you Skye Ryder: okay pups we need to help Zuma get ready to ask Shira out so for this mission I’ll need all paws on deck! Pups: (howl) Ryder: an Skye I want you to spend time with your sis to keep her busy Skye: this puppy’s gotta fly! Ryder: great paw Patrol is on a role! *they go down the slides and get into their vehicles except Skye whom barked out her wings* Skye: I’ll be back later just call me when you’re ready Ryder: okay Skye *Skye then flies off to find her sis* *meanwhile with Shira* Shira: (building a sandcastle when she sees her sis flying towards her) sis! Skye: sis! (She lands and gives her a hug) Shira: (hugs back) how are you doing? Skye: I’m good Ryder didn’t need me for the mission so I was hoping we can spend some time together Shira: okay sis! Skye: yay! Shira: (giggles) want to help me with my sandcastle sis? Skye: sure sis *they both worked on the sandcastle and eventually it was finished* Skye: wow Shira: we did a great job thanks sis Skye: you’re welcome sis Shira: well let’s head home I wanna see Apollo Skye: wait sis we can’t go back Shira: why not? Skye: because well uh oh I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Katie’s for a spa treatment Shira: gasp! Yes!!! Let’s go! *Shira Runs off towards Katie’s* Skye: hey wait for me sis! (Runs after her) *they soon make it to Katie’s pet parlor* Shira: Katie? Katie: hi Skye hi Shira how are you pups today? Skye: we’re good thank you for asking Katie: let me guess you here for what you pups call your grooming which is a spa day Shira: yeah Katie: great come right inside Skye: ok thanks *they both head inside* Katie: okay pups would you like a bath first? Skye: yes please! Shira: yay! Bath time! Katie: (giggles and prepares their baths) *after a few minutes their baths were ready* Katie: okay pups go ahead they’re ready for you Shira: thank you Skye: yeah thank you *they get into the tubs* Skye: ahhhh it feels nice Shira: you can say that again Skye: okay ahhhh it feels nice *they laugh* *they finish their baths and get out an dried off* Katie: there you go pups (brushes their fur) Shira: ahhhh feels good Skye: yeah *Katie finishes brushing their fur and puts a bow in Shira’s fur* Shira: what’s with the bow? Skye: uh it’s just to make you look cute sis Katie: yeah Shira: oh okay (smiles) Skye: (pup tag goes off) hello? Ryder: (through her pup tag) Skye you and Shira can come home now if you want Skye: okay see you soon (hangs up) Shira: let’s go! Katie: have fun pups bye Skye & Shira: bye! *they run off towards the lookout* *meanwhile at the lookout* Zuma: I’m newvous Rocky: don’t be bud you’ll be okay Rubble: yeah Ryder: come on Pups let’s go up to the top of the lookout and let them be Chase: okay Ryder sir Marshall: but what about Skye? Zuma: I’ll send her up to you guys when she awwives Ryder: okay Zuma thanks let’s go pups Pups: (except Zuma) right *they all leave and go up to the top of the lookout* *soon Skye an Shira arrive* Skye: where’s the others? Zuma: at the top of the lookout Skye: okay (leaves) Shira: wow this is amazing Zuma: suwpwise uh Shiwa I need to tell you something Shira: oh? Zuma: I-I-I uh I love you Shiwa Shira: wow Zuma Zuma: *sigh* I guess it’s a... *he gets cut of by Shira* Shira: yes Zuma I love you too and if you are going to ask I will be your girlfriend Zuma: weally?! But I thought you loved Shira: girls hehehe no I love you you handsome Chocolate Labrador Zuma: hehehe awwww thank you Shiwa Shira: you’re welcome Zuma *they both enjoy their romantic night with each other* Shira: this is amazing Zumy Zuma: yeah and uh Zumy? Shira: yes Zumy is my nickname for you hope you don’t mind Zuma: I don’t Shiry Shira: (giggles) my nickname? Zuma: yeah Shira: (smiles and kisses him) I love you love Zuma: I love you too (kisses her back) *they finish their romantic meal and desert* Shira: that was delicious Zuma: yeah it was Shira: (yawns) I’m tired Zuma: (yawns) me too Shira: want to go to bed? Zuma: suwe we can sleep in my puphouse dudette Shira: okay *they both cuddle up and fall asleep ending the most romantic night and the best night of their lives* The End Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox Category:ChaseandSkyerox story Category:Crackship Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Paw Patrol Category:Paw patrol stories Category:Crackship series